Horton hears a who: 1001 Whoville Nights
by Megan The Vampire Slayer
Summary: It's summer time and Jojo and Layla and the gang and gonna celebrate their first night of freedom right! Edgar's got a story!
1. Chapter 1

The sun had set, thus ending another beautiful day in Whoville

**This is based off of the Jojo/Layla stories. I am a huge fan of other people's PC's. I refuse to make any for me. So, therefore, I torture other people's characters. Hope you enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not now, or ever will own Jojo, Layla, Edgar or Stella. NOT MINE!**

………………………………….

The sun had set, thus ending another beautiful day in Whoville. Summer break had begun and Jojo and friends decided to celebrate in style.

They had been planning this party for the last two weeks, making sure they celebrated their first night of freedom the best, and loudest way possible.

Edgar had even gone so far as to think of another one of his stories. You know, the ones involving his friends on some weird adventure. Jojo was less than thrilled with Edgar's last story; he died. So he tried to make it better than his last one.

It was around eight at night and everyone had just finished arriving at Layla's house. They were having a sleep over, but don't worry! The boys were sleeping downstairs while the girls were sleeping upstairs.

They had turned Layla's downstairs wreck room into a teen haven. They had all kinds of movies. Everything from the silliest of romantic comedies to the scariest of horror movies. They bought five different kinds of soda and every kind of candy and sugary sweet that you could ever hope to have in one sitting. They were going to be up for a long time.

"This is going to be bomb .com!" Exclaimed Stella as she turned on the music; Justin Whomberlake.

Edgar made a face of disgust as he grimaced over the huge bowl of popcorn.

Layla cringed and faked a seizure, while Jojo laughed at her. "Aww! Why are we listening to this crap?"

Jojo stopped laughing long enough to pull out another CD to listen to. "How 'bout we listen to the Red Wholli Peppers?"

Edgar perked up and Layla ceased to cringe on the floor. A look of utter relief appeared on her face. "Good Idea!"

Stella pretended to be crushed and she faked a tear as she took out her CD. "Party poopers."

"Don't fret Stella, the night is just beginning. Hey! How about we watch The Ring?" Suggested Edgar.

Stella looked hopeful. "Which one?"

"The first one."

"Ok, put it in!" Everyone got situated and grabbed the food as the movie started up. Edgar was all revved up for some action. Plus, he was already hocked up on sugar. Stella got situated on the couch while Layla and Jojo sat next to each other. Layla was in the middle of a pile of blankets, ready to cover her eyes at the scary parts.

"Have you seen this before?" Layla asked Jojo Nervously.

"Once, it was pretty good." Jojo reassured her. "It's not that bad. Nothing like the Exorcism of Cindy Lou Who. I promise." This didn't help Layla calm down.

Jojo chuckled to himself. Layla usually liked horror movies. He put his arm on the couch cushion behind him and leaned over.

"Tell you what; since I have seen this movie, I'll tell you when all of the scary parts are so you can close your eyes. Ok?"

Layla cast him a wary glance but agreed.

………………………………..

It was a good movie. A bit long, but good. Layla ended up loving it, but it was Edgar who ended up screaming like a girl the entire time. Stella gagged.

"That was so gross!"

"I know!" Layla then turned to Jojo and gave him a hard punch in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jojo asked and he nursed him hurt arm.

"You! You had me cover my eyes the entire time, EXCEPT for the exceptionally gross parts. Jerk!"

She went to nail his shoulder again, but this time he got smart and dodged it. "It's your fault for trusting me; you should know better by now."

"I know but- HEY!"

As she tried one more time for his arm, he snatched her wrist in mid flight and yanked it down. This sudden jerky movement caused her to loose her balance and fall over . . . onto his lap. She was still laughing and clearing her hair out of her face as she turned around to face Jojo. He was as red as s stop sign as he starred down at her and held her wrist high above her head.

"Jojo! You villain!"

Yelled Stella who was still laughing her head off at the two. Layla stopped laughing and sat up abruptly as he released her hand. Both gave each other a bunch of space, clearly embarrassed.

"You know, you two have a nasty habit of doing the most ridiculous things."

"Shut it." Muttered Jojo, still recovering from a moment ago.

"Villain?" Echoed Edgar. Then it hit him. Of course! How could he forget?!

"HOLD IT! HOLD EVERYTHING!" Yelled the overly dramatic who. All three of them turned their attention to him.

"What's the dealio?" Stella asked as she sat on the couch upside down, hanging her head off of the cushion. "Yeah, what's wrong? Edgar?" Questioned Layla; glad the attention was off of her. He grinned.

"Since I know how much all of you absolutely love my stories, I planned a whole new, exciting tale just for tonight."

"Ohhhhh, daaaang!" Drawled Stella as she let her head drop and looked put out. Layla hissed in a pained breath and Jojo looked away as if her heard nothing.

"Don't worry; Jojo lives in this one!"

Jojo made a "woohoo" motion with his hand in the air and continued to look uninterested.

Layla and Stella watched as Edgar jumped up and began to prepare the room for his story. It was as if he was setting up a stage. He dimmed the lights in the room and dragged out a bag from behind the couch.

Jojo was now interested in the bag. This was either a good thing or a bad thing. "What's in the bag, Edgar?" He asked warily.

He grinned.

"You'll see. I have visual aids for my story tonight."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Layla and Stella pretended to be in awe of the mystery bag. Edgar opened the bag and threw a black, sparkly piece of fabric at Layla. It landed on her head and covered her face, but you could still see her under it. Jojo smiled.

"So far I like it."

Jojo dodged Layla's impending attack, knowing it was coming.

"Ah, ah. I have something for you too Jojo." Edgar then threw something at Jojo so fast he barely had time to react to it.

"Edgar! Geez man! Give me a warning next time." Jojo covered his face, and caught the UFO. Layla raised her veil for a better look as Jojo lowered his hands and saw at the mystery object.

"A tumflute?"

"Yep!" Jojo cast him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Hold on, Jo. Here you go Stella!" He tossed her a very colorful hat with little bells on it. "Yay! I get the cool hat! Thanks!"

"Hey! Why does she get a cool hat and I get this?!" Demanded Layla.

"It's cause she is the court jester, and I am the King." Explained Edgar as he placed a poorly made crown on his head. Jojo stifled a laugh and this time Stella took a jab at him.

"Quiet!" She hissed.

"Thank you royal fool!" Said Edgar in a very deep voice.

"Hey!"

"SILENCE FOOL!"

Stella was about to bite back at him, but instead she frowned and sat back on the couch as he began his tale.

……………………………………….

**This is what I have so far. You can expect chapter 2 up soon. Hope you like it! REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER 2! P.S. Anyone know how to get rid of that sentence up near the top that clearly isn't part of the disclaimer and such? It won't go away! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy! REVIEW! Do you want me to continue?**

……………………………………..

"Long time ago in a Kingdom far away. Past Whoville. Past the land of the Star-bellied Sneetches. Down south where the sun burns hot on the desert sands of Calamazoo. There, a Kingdom that was ruled by a wise and handsome king."

Edgar then struck a pose and the girls giggled. Jojo rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Continue."

"The King had seven daughters, but he favored the youngest of all, for she as the fairest in the land . . . that's you Layla!"

Layla hid her face with the veil and looked away.

Jojo raised an eyebrow, now listening.

"Her beauty was admired by all of the men in the kingdom and coveted by the women-"

"Continue!" Yelled a rather embarrassed Layla.

"HOWEVER!" Boomed Edgar, causing everyone to jump.

"The Princess was as stubborn as a cow!" He spat in an accusing voice. Everyone was silent, that is, until Jojo and Stella howled with laughter at Layla's angry expression. Layla growled.

"Despite her poor father trying to marry her off, she refused! The King was old with age and slowly running out of time, BUT SHE DIDN'T CARE! UNGRATEFUL GIRL!"

Edgar glared at Layla who matched his expression.

"So far, this story sucks." Muttered Layla, while Jojo was struggling to keep from laughing harder.

"The Princess would lay around all day and watch the royal court's entertainers; the fool and the musician. The King favored the fool; she told awesome jokes, but sucked at juggling."

Stella though about it for a second and then shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

"The Princess, however, favored the Royal Musician."

Layla and Jojo looked at each other.

" . . . Who was the bad guy."

Jojo threw his head back and sighed. "I knew it."

"He'd gained the Princess' friendship with his hypnotic music. He convinced her that she didn't need any of the suitors who sought her hand. He hoped to someday claim her and the kingdom as his own!" Edgar exclaimed.

"He'd be the next Mayor of Who- "

Jojo stiffened and paled at his words.

"King of the Kingdom?" Edgar asked in a small voice.

Jojo shook his pale head viciously.

"Or . . . . Rather, he'd burn the kingdom, take the gold and run away with the princess!"

Jojo glared at Edgar, but there was more color in his face now.

"What happens next?" Asked Stella from the couch, sounding bored.

"The king died."

Stella perked up.

"He was murdered."

"Murder, alright! What did the Princess do?"

"Nothing."

The group stared at him, bewildered. "Nothing." Stella repeated in a flat voice. She turned to Layla. "Man, you suck as a Princess."

"In her defense, there was nothing she could do. The Evil Musician had over thrown her, taken the thro- . . . dumped the responsibility of the kingdom on the Royal Fool."

"SWEET!" Stella pumped her fists in the air.

"And Me?" Asked Layla, a little red in the face.

Edgar twisted his hands in an evil fashion and chuckled. There was a flashlight under his face. "You, my dear, were spirited away by the Evil Musician and locked in his tower."

"Oh."

Jojo leaned forward. "Why?"

Edgar turned off the flashlight. "Why? Because there is a huge, elaborate lock on the Royal Treasury and only she knows where the key is."

Jojo shrugged. "Make sense."

"And he had a huge crush on the Princess."

Jojo blushed beat red. "Oh."

"Yeah, but she wasn't swayed by your offers. She's too stubborn, remember?" Layla tried to hide her blush with the veil, but she was smiling. This was kind of fun. "I'm a tough Princess, alright." She turned to Jojo. "You kind of suck as a villain." Jojo hadn't been paying attention to her talking. He just nodded his head. "Yeah . . . wait! Hey!" Layla laughed.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Don't get too comfortable Princess!" Warned Edgar over the roar of their argument.

"Huh?" Went both Jojo and Layla, turning their attention back to Edgar.

"The Evil Musician had been drilling you for the information for so long, that you were exhausted. It was all part of his plan."

Edgar grabbed the Tumflute and shoved it into Jojo's mouth. Poor Jojo, winded by the blow, blew out all of his air into the flute, forcing out a few flat notes.

"He used his black magic on you by hypnotizing you into telling him the truth."

Jojo spat the Tumflute out of his mouth and gasped for air.

"Careful man! Geez!"

"Sorry Dude." Edgar said absently, not paying him any attention. He knelt in front of Layla and wiggles his fingers in her face, like he was casting a spell.

"And the Princess was mesmerized by the Evil Musician. He cast over her, the illusion of love. For if she was in love, then she would tell him everything."

Layla was backed against the couch and she cast Jojo a pleading glance.

Jojo was trying not to blush for the umpteenth time that night and decided to give up. Edgar was dead set on finishing the story. So he puffed up his chest and decided he would play along. Very reluctantly though.

"See? You're not too stubborn. If this were real, I get you to break."

Stella's jaw dropped; he was playing along. "OMG."

Layla faked a gasp. "Your wrong."

"Am I? You can't lie to me!"

"As far as you know!"

"Oh, I'm sure of it." He readjusted himself so that he wasn't sitting next to her but facing her with one arm resting on the cushion behind him. "I'm the bad guy, remember? You have no prince to rescue you. I'd win."

"I can save myself." She stood up to make her point. "I'm a buff Princess."

"More like a lazy, dainty Princess." Said Edgar as he faked a lousy curtsy.

"Besides, Lay." Jojo added as he stood up as well, him being a full inch taller than her. "You're already captured; good job by the way, your locked in the tower and all alone. So, how are you suppose to save your chained up, hypnotized butt?" Jojo emphasized his point by leaning in, wearing a crooked grin, worthy of any villain.

"Um . . ."

"Well, Princess?" Edgar asked, standing in front of her, liking this game. He always loved a good RPG game.

Stella was soooo tired of being ignored, just because she was the Royal Fool. She grinned to herself as she grabbed a couch pillow and aimed for Edgar's head.

"DON'T WORRY! IT'S THE ROYAL FOOL TO THE RESCUE! BANZIIIII!!"

Stella pegged everyone in the head with a pillow and it all dissolved into a huge pillow fight. After ten minutes of fighting and dodging, Layla turned to Edgar.

"Good story, Ed."

…………………………………

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? More?? RSVP! **


	3. Chapter 3

The night was beginning to ware into the early morning hours and the four friends were getting exhausted fast

The night was beginning to ware into the early morning hours and the four friends were getting exhausted fast. You can only take so much of "Truth or Dare" so many times before you wanna kill yourself. Or kill Edgar. Around three in the morning, they decided to head in for the night. The girls had the upstairs while the boys stayed down.

Stella and Layla talked as they put on their PJs. Stella wore a white wife beater while Layla wore a purple satin short-sleeved shirt and shorts to match.

"That was a good Story." Said Stella as she came out of the bathroom.

"I guess so." Layla was getting out her sleeping bag and setting up camp. Stella cast her a sideways glance. "I never knew Jojo was such a good actor."

Layla blushed and ignored her comment.

Stella's smile grew. "Well, G'night."

"G'night." Said Layla as she turned off the light.

……………………………….

It was almost five and all was quiet in the house.

. . .

Well, except for the fact that the downstairs bathroom wouldn't open. It was jammed.

"EH! EH! EEEEEH!" Whined Edgar. "I gotta go!"

He looked desperately around the room; this was the only bathroom.

. . . downstairs. But, wait. The boys were confined to the downstairs until morning.

. . . Eh, it was five IN THE MORNING; so technically it is morning.

Convincing himself it was ok; he raced up the stairs to sweet relief. Edgar came out five minutes later with a happy expression on his face.

"ah."

As he was heading back down stairs, he heard a soft groan. No, someone was talking. He crept back up the stairs, looked over the railing and saw the two girls sleeping on the couches. The talking was coming from Layla.

"No way." He said in a monotone voice. Edgar leaned forward and squinted in the dark to get a better look, but a hand on his shoulder made him jump and fall back into someone.

"Edgar! Quiet! It's me." Jojo whispered in a harsh tone. Edgar looked relieved to see Jojo. "What are you doing up here?"

Ed grinned sheepishly. "I needed to go to the bathroom and the downstairs bathroom was stuck." Jojo nodded his head in understanding. He then made a motion with his hand for Ed to follow him back downstairs. Ed smiled and shook his head. Jojo sighed. "Why not?"

"You gotta see this!" He grabbed Jojo by the arm and dragged him upstairs and towards the girls.

"Ed!" He hissed. "Let's g-"

"Jojo."

Both boys froze and looked at Layla. She tossed in her sleep, her back now to them. Jojo looked embarrassed and Edgar was grinning from ear to ear. "I guess she loved the story."

Jojo threw him a scathing glance and turned to go, but Layla wasn't finished yet!

"Hmmm." She sighed. Jojo froze in mid step. Edgar watched, completely amused.

"No . . . no key."

Jojo turned to look at her.

"I wont tell . . ." Layla then smiled in her sleep. "Tough."

Edgar stifled a laugh. He looked back at Jojo. "She must have loved the story" He then threw in as an after though, "Or the evil musician?"

"Shut it!" Jojo growled.

"You're a tough negotiator, Jojo. Remind me never to piss you off." Edgar laughed. Jojo didn't say anything, he just watched as Layla turned over again, her face showing frustration, them melting into a look of serenity.

"Mmmm, music." She sighed. "Beautiful."

Edgar was now in front of the couch, almost an inch from her face, grin so wide if it grew any larger it would have broken his face. Jojo couldn't take much more of this. He quietly approached Edgar and took him by the arm.

"Let's go!" He hissed again.

"Jojo?" She called in her sleep.

Both boys looked at her and froze, afraid they had been caught. She knit her eyebrows together, confused, and then she began to blush. She hugged her pillow and her blush increased.

"Jo."

"OK! WERE GOING NOW!" Jojo all but yelled at Edgar as he dragged him back downstairs.

……………………………………

One both boys got back to the dark family room, Jojo shut the door to the upstairs and turned to Edgar.

"No one says a word of this to Layla, understand?" Ed nodded his head in agreement. Jojo went back to his sleeping bag, as Edgar stood rooted to the floor. He looked deep in thought. Three minutes passed before Jojo noticed him still standing there.

"Ed? You ok?"

Edgar turned to Jojo and had a smile on his face, like he came up with the best things this world had ever seen. "Jojo . . . I have an idea."

Jojo's eyes grew wide and he threw his sleeping bag cover over his head, hiding.

"No!" Came a muffled reply.

"You don't even know what I was going to SAY!" accused Edgar.

"Don't care! It's probably bad!"

Edgar went up to the lump in the sleeping bag and pulled it bag to see the small grey who glaring at him. "Don't you at least want to here my idea?"

"No!"

"No?"

"NO!"

They stared each other down for a few seconds before Edgar threw up his hands in defeat. "Ok! I give up!"

"Good."

"Good!" Agreed Ed, still looking too happy.

"Good." Jojo repeated warily. "G'night." He then settled back down and had peace and quiet.

. . . for all of three seconds.

"Ok! Here's the plan!" Jojo growled and covered his head with his pillow.

"C'mon! You two are dating, right?"

Throwing back the sleeping bag, he sat up straight and looked Edgar square in the eyes.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Well? Are you?"

Jojo raised a finger to his lips, telling Edgar to be quiet. They looked at then ceiling as they heard a few floorboards cracking; someone was up. After a few minutes, it died away. Edgar turned his attention back to Jojo. "Hm?"

" . . . I . . . ac- . . . I dunno!" He whispered.

"Then let's find out! She obviously likes 'Evil Jojo'." Jojo was taken aback by this revelation. "What?!"

"C'mon! We can act it out! Like a play! An RPG!"

Jojo, unamused, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Role Play Game."

"I know what it means."

"It will be fun, Stella will love this! And so will Layla." Said Edgar in a singsong voice.

"I dunno . . ."

"You don't even have to say much." Edgar promised.

"I say things?!" Edgar gave him an 'are you kidding?' look.

"Of course you say things! You're the villain! You know: a rant here a rant there. Kidnap the princess, divulge the plan, an evil cackle or two."

"I dunno." Said Jojo for the millionth time that night. But it was like Ed hadn't even heard him.

"Here's the script!" He thrusted the script into Jojo's hands and grinned like an idiot. Jojo's eyes grew at the size and weight of the stack of paper. He cast a glance at Ed.

"You came prepared."

"Don't worry! This will be fun; I promise! G'night!" Before Jojo could say anything, Ed dove under the covers of his sleeping bag, leaving Jojo all by himself in the dark. Jojo looked at the 'script' as if it had offended him and then looked at the ceiling with a pleading look. "Why? Why me?"

…………………………………..

THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE SOONER I'LL UPDATE!


	4. Chapter 4

(A few days later)

(A few days later)

The sleepover was a huge success. Everyone had fun and everyone but Layla was now in on the game, which Edgar affectionately nicknamed: "Edgar's freaking awesome plan".

"This is gonna be so great!"

It was now almost three days alter and Edgar was busy getting ready for that night. It was four in the afternoon right then, but the game would commence at eight that night. Edgar snickered to himself like a mad scientist as he gathered the necessary props and kept texting to Stella as he packed. Stella was at home and lying on her back, half way off of her bed as she texted.

"**I'm so excited for 2night!!" **Texted Stella.

"I know! I've got everything we need."

"**Gr8t!" **

"Does Layla have a clue yet?"

"**Not that I know of."**

"**JOJO HAD BETTER NOT SCREW THIS UP!!"**

"He won't."

"**Good! Or else the Court Jester is gonna kick his furry who hiny!" **

Edgar laughed. He loved talking to Stella. She was a very . . . energetic and . . . opinionated person, but you always had fun when she was around! "What did you tell Layla about 2night?"

Stella grinned and stifled a laugh. **"I said that we were going to have a séance in the park. She was thrilled. Says she wants to contact the spirit of her dead fichus plant that she killed in third grade." **

Edgar threw his head back and laughed long and hard. This was going to be one memorable night!

………………………………

(At Layla's house)

Layla was gathering everything spiritual and mystical that she owned; Her scented candles, tarot cards, her gypsy wig, etc. She was set. She was feeling so giddy right then. "I am feeling so giddy right now." She said to herself as she threw them all in a bag and waited for eight to roll around.

……………………………

(However, at Jojo's house)

Jojo sat in his room, door closed, blinds pulled down and the lights low. He glared menacingly and stalked over towards the helpless maiden. She looked up at him with helpless eyes and shook . . . with laughter? No, more like she almost upped up on his comforter.

"Heady!"

She clapped her hands and burst with laughter. He sighed and shook his head, returning his attention to the "script".

"Ok, so, . . . there's no hope, ok. Got it." He threw the script down and faced his baby sister. In the most sinister voice he could muster, he bellowed:

"There's no hope left for you, my dear! Give me the key to your father's treasury!"

Heady stared at him in awe. He walked up to her and struck a "villainous" pose.

"Insolence? You really think you can defeat me?!"

Heady stared at him and he back at her. She hiccupped and almost fell over on the bed. Jojo's glare softened and he shrugged his shoulders. He fell forward and flopped onto the bed. Heady held onto her feet and rocked back and forth as her brother lay on the bed, brooding. "This is such a dumb idea." He muttered into the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

All was quiet in the park as eight rolled a round

All was quiet in the park as eight o clock rolled a round. No one was on the monkey bars, swinging around like an ape. No one was swinging on the swings then flinging themselves off onto the sharp gravel below. No one was on the merry-go-round, spinning until they could puke up the entire contents of their stomachs. However, the park was not completely empty either. Off in the corner of the playground a bush rustled. Someone was hiding in there.

"Oh! Geez!"

"Hold still Jojo!"

"Ugh! . . . Wait!" Growling, Jojo stumbled out of the bush and almost fell over as he tried to pry the turban off of his head. Stella tried not to laugh as Edgar stood over his poor friend and tried to yank the headdress off.

"Edgar-"

"Almost done!" Ed reassured him. With a few more tugs, Edgar was thrown back as the turban flew off of Jojo's head. Sucking in a breath through his clenched teeth, Jojo held his head. "Oh!" Stella winced.

"Ah! That had to hurt!" Jojo rubbed his sore head and threw Edgar a glare. "What did you put on that thing?! Crazy glue?!" Ed smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Jojo." Edgar then stood up, brushed off the turban and placed it on his head. "Anyhow, this is the kings hat, not the court musician's." Jojo ignored him as he looked through Stella's box of props, searching for something he wouldn't feel too stupid to wear. "Besides, your head's just too big." Jojo rolled his eyes and continued his search.

"Hold on Jojo, I've already got a costume picked out for you." Stella then directed him behind a tree and ordered him to change. Jojo did as he was told and came back a few minutes later all villianed up.

Stella kept a look out, as the Edgar got dressed and Jojo looked for his tumflute. "You boys better hurry up, she's gonna be here any minute."

"Stop whining, Stella. She's probably still trying to find her shrunken head collection for tonight."

Jojo stopped searching and made a face at that comment.

"Or the remains of her dead fichus plant." Giggled Stella.

"What are you two talking about?" It was then that Edgar and Stella realized that they never told Jojo what they told Layla. Stella began to giggle and Edgar coughed a few times. Jojo felt like he was in the middle of one of their inside jokes, again.

"What?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"She, . . . uh. . ." She couldn't say it while laughing. Edgar went up behind him and clasped Jojo on the shoulders. "She thinks were contacting the dead tonight, dude." Jojo gaped at his friends.

"She, uh, thinks were having a séance."

A moment of silence pasted as it all sunk in. Then, loud laugher was heard ringing through out the park. Jojo almost fell onto his knees and struggled to breath as he laughed. Ed doubled over and laughed it up as well. Stella covered her mouth to keep from busting up.

"Oh no! Do you realize what you have done?! She thinks were gonna see Phinius again!!"

Ed wheezed from laughing. "Uh huh! Oh! I can just picture it!" Stella and Ed dropped to their knees, pleading to the stars in desperate voices.

"PLEASE! PHINIUS! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! COME BACK TO ME!"

"SHAKALAKALAKA!"

Jojo fell over clenching his sides in pain; he couldn't breath he was laughing so hard. Edgar laughed it up as well, until his smile melted into a frown. He sat up erect and eyes narrowed as he listened intently to their surroundings. Something was coming. Stella and Jojo noticed his change in behavior and grew silent.

"Edgar?" Stella asked.

"She's here." He murmured grimly.

Jojo flopped back into the ground in defeat and Stella began to bounce in anticipation. "This is gonna be soooooooooo good!"

………………………………………

"Shakalakalaka? Hmm…"

Layla stared thoughtfully at her book of spells and voodoo secrets as she tried to pinpoint the necessary spell for tonight's endeavor. She held her sack of mystical mumbo-jumbo in one hand and her book in the other. On her head was a dried flower wreath and she wore garlic garlands around her neck. She was a sight to behold. The young who traveled silently down the dirt path to her destination, unaware that she was being watched.

"Mekaleka high! Mekaleka ho! . . . Naw, that's not right."

Sighing, Layla closed her book. Coming to a stop under a tree, she dropped her satchel and waited for her friends to arrive. Getting herself comfy on a patch of particularly soft grass, she waited patiently.

"I wonder where-" She was cut off as a soft blend of music came from out of nowhere.

"What the?"

………………………

"It's working!" Stella was beaming.

"Jojo, play louder!" Hissed Edgar. Jojo rolled his eyes and continued to play the soft melody, hoping to peek Layla's interest and bring her towards them. Jojo watched as she stood up and looked around, trying to find the source of the music. This was kinda fun.

"LOUDER!" Hissed Edgar again. "THE KING COMMANDS IT!"

This time, he was met with a kick to his shin. Edgar winced and grabbed his poor leg. "THE ROYAL SHIN!" He hissed and fell to the ground.

"Who's there?" Layla called out into the crisp night air. Jojo stopped playing and waited for his next instructions. Edgar was still on the ground in pain and Stella was slowly getting agitated. THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

"Your on!" She hissed and shoved the poor king out into the open.

…………………………

The bushed behind her moved. Thinking quickly, she stood in a defensive position; ready to take on whatever it was coming out of the bush. "I warn you, I am fully trained in the arts of Rex kwon do!" But her glare turned into a confused look; Edgar? Her friend fell out of the bush and was on the ground. In pain, it looked like.

"ED?!" She asked incredulously. Ed looked up from his spot on the ground and looked over his shoulder to see Layla.

"Princess! AID YOUR FATHER!"

Her arms dropped and she gaped at him. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? "Um, Ed? Are you-"

"AID ME!!"

Layla jumped and ran over to help her friend up. He gratefully accepted her hand and brushed himself off. "What happened Edgar?" "Nothing of importance, I handled it." She gave him a 'yeah, right' look, but he brushed it off. "My dear child, why do you look at me so?"

"…Dear girl." She repeated in a monotone voice. "Do you not recognize your father?"

"…" She obviously wasn't getting it so he tried again. "…From the sleepover the other night?" Squinting her eyes at him, she tried to figure out what the game was, but then it clicked!

The story!

From the sleepover!

………Why the in whovens name is he wearing a towel on his head?!"

"Uh, Ed?" She pointed to his 'turban'. "There's a towel on your head." Offended, Edgar pushed her finger away from him and stood proud. It was true; he was wearing a towel, and a golden chain necklace with the words "BLING" on it.

"THIS is the kings turban. Now, I know you've always been envious of my turban…" He almost laughed at the look on her face. "But you have to wear your veil."

"Veil?" Oh, no. Not that veil again! Before she could protest, Edgar clapped his hands in a fashion most royal.

"ROYAL FOOL!" Stella fell out of the bush in a fit of laughter. "Yeah?" Edgar gave her a glare and Stella immediately got into character. "Yes, oh my king!"

"DRESS THE ROYAL PRINCESS IN HER ROYAL GARB!"

"YES KING!" She shouted in a tone that matched his. Slapping the colorful hat with jingly bells on her head, she stuck out her tongue to look even sillier and pranced over and brought out the offending veil. It was a black sparkly veil that had a gold colored string to wrap around her head and rest behind her ears. Do who's have ears? Oh, well. "Smile princess, this is meant to protect your beauty from prying eyes." She was much too happy; something was up.

"Stella, where-" A hand clasped over her mouth and Stella shushed her. "Princess! We have to get you ready! The royal musician is about to perform!"

"What?" Layla asked as Stella hooked her up to the fabric. Jojo was in on this? Oh! This would be good! A few moments passed as Stella broke out some make up and put on some pink lipstick on Layla. She also applied some pink eye shadow. "Is this necessary?" Layla asked as she tried to get away from Stella. "Yes!" She all but yelled. It had to be perfect. A few more seconds went by as Stella struggled with the clasp of the veil and Layla was growing impatient. Ed had already left at some point.

"Hurry!" Layla wanted to see Jojo!

"Almost . . . got it . . . done!"

"Finally!"

"Hey!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"Your welcome!" Stella then dragged the royal princess to the "royal viewing room". "Royal viewing room?" Asked Layla. "Yeah!" Stella rounded a corner and ran up to the jungle gym. Edgar was perched on it and looking as regal as ever. Well, as regal as you can in a playground wearing a towel.

"You sit here!" Stella shoved Layla into a small chair next to the king and then sat on the wood chips cross-legged. She was almost bursting with energy. The King then stood and clapped his hands.

"ROYAL MUSICIAN!"

Layla looked in the direction Edgar was staring at and watched her small friend appear. Slowly, Jojo appeared and wore an embarrassed look on his face. His attire consisted of a shirt that was two sizes too big for him. It was baggy and made of thin material. The shirt was midnight black and the collar was opened up enough to see a bit of his chest fur puff out. The sleeves were so long that he had to roll them up to his shoulder just so he could use his hands. Truth be told, if it were his size, it would have looked very flattering on him. His hair was a bit messed up and skewed to the side to cover his left eye. His one eye that you could see was wearing black eyeliner! It was very punk. How did Stella get him to do that! To top it all of, on one of his ears, he wore a gold hoop earring. At least the hoop was visible through his hair. After taking in the whole picture, Layla had to admit that he did fit the description of an intimidating villain. His shoulders were slumped and he sighed.

"Yes?" He asked in a monotone voice. Jojo then looked up to see Layla and stopped. Ok, so it was play make up and you couldn't see her face much, but her eyes. They were brought out by the pink and you could see the light pink lipstick under her black veil. It was a different look for her, but it worked. She was pretty; there was no denying that. The two stared at each other for a second, while Edgar grew impatient.

"HEY! PLAY SOME MUSIC!" Yelled Stella from the sidelines, causing everyone to jump. Jojo dropped the tumflute and quickly scrambled to pick it up.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?" Pressed Edgar. Giving him a fierce glare, Jojo tired again. "Yes, your . . . highness."

He took a breath, hesitated as long as possible and then place the tip of the tumflute in his mouth. The song that followed surprised everyone. It was a bunch of low notes and they sounded a bit flat. The song was very different and some might not even regard it as a song, but if Jojo played it, it had to be considered music. That, or Jojo had never played the tumflute before in his life.

"Tsk, tsk." The King went. "I expected better from you, court musician." Eyebrows knit together in confusion; Edgar had written the music for tonight, so what had he expected! He'd never written any music in his lifetime! Jojo played the flute louder, as if he had been insulted. The King then, very dramatically grabbed his chest and thrust his hand into the night sky.

"MY HEART! OH!" He cried out. Layla tried to follow what was happening while Stella tried not to fall over from laughing at Edgar's "death scene".

"I FEEL STRANGE!" He declared.

Turning fast, he placed his hands on Layla's shoulders and panted heavily. "I'm dying my daughter. Your father of perfect health and manly physique is dying at the ripe old age of 35!" That broke it for Stella as she laughed herself hoarse and Layla tried not to vomit from being bathed in Edgar's bad breath. "Ugh." She muttered as she held her breath. "Here, my child, take it!" He then gave her the "BLING" from around his neck, which had a key taped to the back of it to her surprise. "Hide it so that no one may find it. I'm counting on you!!" He shook her vigorously during the last sentence. King Edgar then stood up and pointed his finger at the Royal fool.

"YOU! Protect my kingdom, Fool!" He rasped out. Stella pumped her fists into the air in triumph. "FINALLY!" Edgar then directed his finger to point at Jojo.

"You . . . did this to me." Twitching and then falling to his knees, Edgar gasped one more time before he fell face first into the wood chips, dead. All was silent for the first few seconds. "Wow." Was all Layla could say. "What now?" Layla turned to the Royal fool, who was giving Jojo a nasty glare.

"It's your line!" She whispered to him. Jojo sighed and then looked at Layla, trying his best not to blush.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." He forced out. "The King is dead. Now-" He sucked in a breath. "I can take over the kingdom and all of its riches." Jojo sounded like he had a gun to his head the entire time he said those lines. Stella ran to Jojo and slide to a stop in front of him on her knees, begging.

"NO! PLEASE! SPARE ME! I AM BUT A HUMBLE FOOL! TAKE THE PRINCESS! SHE HAS THE KEY!" Layla watched the two and then noticed that "the king" had come back to life and was watching his plan unfold. "You don't say." Jojo commented unenthusiastically, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"JOJO!" Whined Edgar. "You have to at least try! The sooner you do, the sooner we finish!" He reminded his short friend. Edgar decided to help things move along. He grabbed a fake sword out of Stella's prop box and strolled up to the Evil musician Jojo.

"You fiend! You killed the king!" He poked Jojo in the chest with his sword. "You will pay for your crimes!" Jojo snorted and pushed the sword away. Jojo gave Stella a look and then began to play a few notes on the tumflute. "You are now under my command, bring me the princess."

"NOW WERE TALKIN'!" Edgar said.

"YEAH!" Whooped Stella. Both who's did a staring contest while Layla watched. While she was distracted, Jojo moved over to stand next to Layla.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey."

Both were silent for a second while Jojo scratched the back of his head. "So . . . what next? They fight to the death." Layla was referring to Ed and Stella as they began to fight with sword and stick on the jungle gym.

"Actually, I'm kidnapping you." Jojo confessed. Laughing at him, Layla cast him a withered look. "YOU are going to kidnap ME?" Jojo cocked his head to the side, now beginning to have fun now that Layla was smiling. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh, like I wouldn't fight back."

"No, because you can't."

"Why?" She had been so distracted that she didn't notice that Jojo had slapped on a pair of plastic handcuffs to her wrists. "That's why." Jojo smirked. "I don't wanna know where you got these." Layla said, studying them. "They're not mine!" Jojo immediately interjected. "They'er Stella's." "Oh, got it."

"ARGH!"

Both turned to see Stella standing over the "prince" "Give up princy?!" She taunted. "Never! I will win and-" He turned to look at Layla. "Ask for the princess's hand in marriage!" Stella faked a gag and Layla tried not to laugh. "Don't puke on me!" Whined Ed as he pushed Stella back far enough so he could get up. "She will marry me and no one will stop me!"

"Wanna bet?" Muttered Jojo as he grabbed his instrument of 'torture' and played a few more notes. Ed dropped his sword and grabbed his ears.

"NO! IT HURTS! THE LACK OF TALENT IS CAUSEING MY EARS TO BLEED!" He howled.

Offended, Jojo blew out a few harsh notes and the prince fell over, writhing in pain. Layla laughed as Jojo began to get more and more into it. "Now that that royal pain is . . . well, in pain," He turned to princess Layla and gave her a crooked grin. 'I will now take you away to my torturing chambers until you tell me where the key to your father's treasury is!"

Layla gasped in horror as Jojo fiddled with his hands, like every evil villain does as he plots. "I won't do it! You can't make me!" Thinking fast, she ran to a tree and hid.

"There's no escape for you now!" Jojo said as he struggled not to laugh and sound evil at the same time. He ran after the "frightened princess" while Edgar and Stella fell off of the play toy and were now wrestling on the ground. Layla hid and waited for Jojo to show up. A few moments later, nothing happened. She turned around to see if he was there and saw no one. She giggled and turned back to see Jojo leaning against the tree next to her.

"Looking for someone?" He inquired. Layla threw her head back and laughed as she ran again, but this time, Jojo caught her the wrist and tugged on it. "Nu uh! You're coming with me!"

"NEVER!" She bellowed in a deep voice; very un princess-like.

"Insolence?! I will not have it!" Jojo let go of her and that sent her falling to the ground. Laughing still, she caught her breath and looked up in time to see Jojo play on the tumflute and give her the "evil eye". To bed honest, it made him look like he had a bug in his eye, which only made Layla laugh harder.

"PRINCESS1" Edgar cried from the distance.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" Jojo bellowed back to the fallen prince. He turned to the fallen princess and grinned to himself. "She's trapped, all by herself and with no one to rescue her." He approached her, dropped to his knees and took her by the chain of the handcuffs. He gently pulled her up to face him.

"She will now tell me the location of the key."

"Nope." She said almost too cheerfully.

Jojo raised an eyebrow and tried to give her a villain look again. He failed at it, again, and sent her into a laughing fit. What Jojo did next was very surprising. He placed on hand behind her back, right between her shoulder blades, and yanked on her chains to bring her closer to his face. Layla choked on the rest of her laughter and gasped in surprise. This was new. They were within inches of each other.

"If you will not tell me then I will have to force it out of you." He murmured in a low voice. He was getting into this! All laughing had ceased as she gazed at him and blushed. He was good at this interrogating thing.

"Never." She whispered. "Never in a million zillio-"

"PRINCESS!!" Came the frantic cry of the prince and he stumbled towards them. His turban in ruins and fur all messed up. Exhausted from battling Stella the royal fool, he fell into them and accidentally shoved the two whos into each other. Jojo fell forward, but he acted fast by moving his hand from her back to steady himself on the tree behind them. Layla gasped as all this happened and remained exactly where she was, only, now they were much closer and lip locked. They gazed into each other's eyes in shock, trying to figure out each other's reaction to this sudden development. Layla closed her eyes and lightly kissed his lower lip to his amazement. He tried to think straight, I mean, he was kissing his friend! Would this affect them afterwards? Layla was kissing him though, and he didn't mind it as much as he had thought he would. Jojo leaned in a little more and kissed her as she was now backed up against the tree for support. This was their first kiss and it was a good one. Layla turned her head to the side, allowing Jojo more freedom for movement. The kiss turned into an attempted make out session as Jojo's tongue prodded at her lips and she moaned deep in her throat. Jojo liked that. However, she wouldn't give in. She even laughed a little. He tugged oh her chains and she gasped. Layla opened her mouth a little, but just enough for him to turn it up a notch. He was bout to go for it when a long whistle interrupted them. Dazed, they broke apart and turned to see Edgar from his spot on the ground admiring his handy work.

"GEEZ! Has he ever got you under his spell!" Jojo blushed and Layla leaned her head against his shirt, where his tuft of fur poked out. "Yeah, he does." She murmured only loud enough for him to hear. His head snapped back to look at her and smiled as he saw her smile up at him. Jojo blushed and leaned his head against hers.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Stella yelled from a few yards back by the playground.

"THE EVIL MUSICIAN AND THE PRINCESS ARE MAKING OUT!!" He hollered back.

Jojo fell onto the ground, beyond embarrassed and Layla glared at him. She spit her tongue out at him and she grinned sheepishly. Jojo rubbed his eyes and ordered his heart rate to slow down.

"So." Jojo began from his spot on the ground. Layla and Edgar turned to Jojo, giving him their attention.

"How does your story end?" He asked. Edgar sighed and pretended to think. "The princess fell under the spell of the evil musician and she gave him the key to the treasury and then they had a make out session over the body of the dead prince." The young couple smiled and blushed, not being able to look at each other after that. Ed smiled and let his head drop onto the ground; his work here was done.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Screamed Stella as she approached the group of friends.

…………………………..

END!


End file.
